Another Long Night
by Aeris9919
Summary: Yaoi Warning! I actually think this is the first yaoi danny phantom fic. Danny gets a visit from his other half after a long and tired night. DXD


Another Danny Phantom fic under my belt! XD This one is a little different from my last one though. This one is yaoi! Yup folks, yaoi! And no, it's not Danny x Tucker, you sick freaks!!! . That's just icky. No, this story is some delicious Danny on Danny action. Just read it. You'll understand.  
  
Warning: This story is yaoi! Yaoi = boy on boy action. If this offends you please don't read the story. Just click the pretty little x in the right hand corner of the screen. It will save you the time of writing me an angry email and it will save me the tiny bit of sanity I have left.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did...let's just say this wouldn't be fanfiction.   
  
Another Long Night  
  
Another long night. Too long in Danny's opinion. But then again, all nights spent as a ghost were too long, he thought bitterly. Not bothering with the front door, he chose to phase through the wall of his home, landing straight in his room. Danny didn't waste any time switching out of his ghost form, glad to be rid of the icy cold that came along with it. This cold was different from your average December frost; it gave you this terrifying feeling that you would be cold forever. It wasn't something you could get used to. And after transforming so many times, Danny found that he had grown a severe distaste for any and all types of cold. But he tried to push the thoughts of ghosts and cold from his head as threw himself onto the bed haphazardly.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this," he said to quietly to himself. And if you think about it, 3 years was a long time to be playing ghost hunter. Danny Fenton had spent the better part of his high school experience as Danny Phantom, and sometimes it got too damn frustrating. It was fun in the beginning, but it wasn't anymore. Yeah, he had to do it, and he would continue to do it with a smile. It was just hard to watch everyone else living up what was supposed to be the best time of their lives while he was fighting the "good" fight. And it seemed, more recently, he was fighting a different battle, a battle with himself. A battle to keep away that ever- constant cold he would find creeping up on him when he least expected it.  
  
"Just my luck," he laughed venomously, casting a mournful glance at the red digits of the clock. 12:45 A.M. they read. Danny ran a weary hand through his already tousled hair letting out a tired sigh.  
  
"Why can't I just throw these powers away like a bad test grade?" He questioned the ceiling, letting his eyes drift shut. Letting his battered body rest, Danny tried again to push all thoughts of ghosts from his mind. He had to go to school tomorrow morning, and knowing his luck there would probably be a test waiting for him in first period. He let out another hollow laugh. Ironically, there used to be days when he would rather face the most terrifying ghost then take a test. But he wasn't going to waste energy thinking about that. Not when his body was finally relaxing, and the comfortable film of sleep was coming over him.  
  
It was then that he felt it. It crept up slowly, winding around his legs, and coming up to rest its frigid arms around his body. The cold cut through his dulled senses, sending a wave of shivers down his spine.  
  
"No!" Danny lunged forward, swinging at his invisible foe. He looked about his room in a helpless manner, before resting his head heavily in his hands. The cold had receded, but he could still feel it's icy fingers dancing at the back of his neck.  
  
"Why...why won't you just leave me alone?" He felt like a child again. "I just want to be alone!"  
  
"Is that really what you want?" The voice was soft but demanding, a vague reminder to Danny's ears. Slowly, he turned, not sure of what he was about to come face to face with. But nothing could have prepared him for who he saw sitting at the foot of his bed. Hunched over, a haunting look behind his eyes, sat Danny Phantom. The 17 year old blinked the sleep away from his cobalt eyes, but still the image remained. It wasn't possible. Was it? The ghost boy looked at him, his green eyes piercing into his own, white hair hanging tauntingly in his face. Danny's words came out in a stuttered slur.  
  
"But you... you're-"  
  
"You," the other Danny replied with a smirk. "If only that were true."  
  
"But you're a part of me. You can't be sitting there...apart from me!" He inched closer to the white haired youth, who let out a hollow laugh at the statement.  
  
"You're as poetic as always, I see."  
  
Danny blinked at the statement, slightly confused. "We're poetic. We. You mean us."  
  
The phantom shook his head, a sheepish grin crossing his face. "As much as I hate to say it, you and I are not the same person. We're different. Very different." A shiver passed through his body as he spoke, keeping his ice green eyes pointed downward.  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"I guess I should explain it a little better," he offered, finally looking up at Danny. "3 years ago when you had the accident I was born." He was quiet for a moment, letting the information sink in. Shortly after, he forced himself to continue. "In the beginning I would come out of my own free will...I saw that you needed the help. But soon you learned how to call me out when you wanted, or you learned to "control" it. That was how you put it." He grimaced, the thought of being control obviously not sitting well with him. Danny ducked his head, trying to hide a guilty blush.  
  
"So, you're a real person?" Another bitter laugh escaped the phantom's lips, but the question was not answered.  
  
"I've watched you and your friends. You know, when you're at school or hanging out at the mall. I'm jealous. I always have been. You get to touch, laugh, love, eat, breath, live. I wish I could, if only for a day."  
  
Danny was at a loss for words. Here he sat, having a conversation with someone who up until now was supposedly himself. A new feeling had erupted inside of him, something he couldn't ignore. As he scooted closer to the phantom, he noted silently how the cold surrounded him, a blue veil that danced about his pale skin.  
  
"You're cold. You're why it's been so cold around here lately. That makes more sense than what I was thinking."  
  
Green eyes met blue before turning away shamefully.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how much you hate being cold. It's just...you're always so warm and I wanted to know what it felt like. I'm sorry." The green eyed boy continued to apologize, more to himself than anyone, when a pair of arms snaked their way around his chest.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You said you were cold, right?" Danny asked pressing closer to the other boy. "Then let me help. I owe you that much." The phantom relaxed into the other's embrace, reveling in the warmth that came along with it. They stayed in this position for a small moment, each one contemplating their relationship with the other and how it had just taken a drastic change. But the moment was interrupted when a shiver passed through Danny's frame, alerting the other to the affect he was having on his companion. Instantly, he pulled away.  
  
"You're getting cold." But Danny would have none of that. With amusement alight in his eyes, he pulled the phantom back towards him.  
  
"So? I'll keep you warm and you can keep me warm."  
  
"But-" Danny silenced any arguments his phantom half would have with a kiss. Only when he felt two arms circle around his waist did he pull away, resting his forehead against his other half's.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Again, green eyes met blue, and neither of them could turn away.  
  
"You do realize what you're doing, right?" The question was a poised one, something Danny couldn't back out of.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And are you going to regret it?" Another question, this one filled with fear.  
  
"What do you think?" Was Danny's witty retort, before he swooped in for another kiss, more demanding than the last, his tongue grazing across the phantom's lips. From there, one thing lead to another, and soon the two boys were lying together, limbs tangled with sheets, a comfortable warmth filling the room.  
  
Hazy green met heavy blue, each alight with a joy never imagined. Danny tenderly tucked a lock of white back, a smile fleeting across his face.  
  
"So, any regrets?" His voice was no more than a whisper, though that wasn't how he intended it.  
  
"No." Such a simple answer, but it spoke so much more. The phantom snuggled closer to him, his arms wrapped securely around his torso. As the tender embrace of sleep was about to engulf him, the cold began to creep its way back into both of their bodies.  
  
"I should go," the green eyed boy pulled away slightly. With him, the cold too began to retreat, but Danny felt a greater void being made as his other half pulled away.  
  
"But..." A pair of lips silenced him. He couldn't help but smirk beneath the kiss. They were more alike than the phantom had let on. "It's not like I won't be with you." His hand came to rest over Danny's heart, and instinctively Danny's hand covered it.  
  
"Good bye," he voice came out in a quiver, something he had been hoping to hide. He instinctively shut his eyes, and soon the cold had completely receded from the room. Sleep soon found its way back to Danny, and as he rolled over a whisper of cold graced by his ears.  
  
"Thank you for keeping me warm."  
  
The End  
  
So what did you think? Please go review. Though I must request, if you do review please do so with tact and intelligence. When people tell me that my writing "sucks" I'm not quite sure what or how to fix things. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism folks. It's a beautiful thing. But if you want to compliment me on my amazing writing, please feel free to do so! ''''' Thanks again. Ja! 


End file.
